Another Year Older
by Theia Aithre
Summary: Fionna has been the protector of the land for many years already but something just doesn't feel right anymore. Could she be nearing retirement or does she just need an old friend to talk to?


Hello all~! This came to my head while I was rewatching some old Adventure time episodes (and thinking about life.) I wasn't going to upload it till I was done with my other fic but I'm pretty sure this will be a one shot.

Let me know what ya think!

~Enjoy

* * *

"Aw cheer up baby cakes! It's your birthday after all! Ya know it ain't too late to have that shnazzy ol' party I was tellin' you 'bout!" I shook my head and sighed quietly, swirling the candy straw in my margarita for like the gazillionth time.

"Nah...it's okay Cake, twenty five is just too old for that kind of thing…" She huffed loudly and shook her head.

"You can never be too old for fun and friends!" I sighed again and slowly pulled my worn bunny hat off, letting it fall with a plop on the still beside me. My long golden hair cascaded down my back and over the stool, applying a much needed coat of warmth around my bare arms.

"Ya know I just might be getting too old for many things Cake." I shifted uncomfortably and chewed on my bottom lip. The lowlights of the tavern lulled me to a drowsy state. I just wanted to go home, but I couldn't let Cake down any further by refusing to at _least_ go out with her. I still couldn't stop the negative thoughts from flowing into my brain! Twenty five...most would say I was at my prime! That I was over reacting but...why did I feel so _**old?**_ I've done so much with my life yet at the same time. I've done nothing. I haven't seen my mum in what? Ten years? It makes me so mad too because I know where she is and yet...I'm here.

"Hey! Look! They got music playing, why don't we go dance or something? I can be the guy!" I glanced over at her slowly, a small smile tugging at my lips as the cat's eyebrows wiggled dramatically.

"Cake, you know I suck at dancing…" She waved a paw at me and grinned.

"Girl that doesn't matter! We can just sway to the sweet sweet rhythm."

"Sorry Cake...not this time." A slight grumble followed the I couldn't bring myself to react. I just kept thinking about my life. Why was I having such depressing thoughts?! Since when did I think so profusely about my future!? "I think I'm having a midlife crisis cake…" I facepalmed and pulled at my hair.

"What!? Girl please. That's impossible! You're young! The prime of your life! It wouldn't hurt for you to live a little…" I frowned deeply at her and shook my head. Of course she wouldn't understand. Cake was a grandma for god's sake!

"Yea...I'm going to step out back for awhile…" shoving my drink to the side I got up quickly. The stool screeched against the floorboards catching a few eyes here and there though I didn't pay any mind to the small comments tossed my way. I took a deep breath once I finally stepped out into the fresh air. I shook my head slowly and ran my hands through my hair, the faint smell of alcohol flowing into the air. ' _Great now it's sticking to me… Why can't I just be happy? I want to celebrate but…I feel lonely many times.'_ I walked over to the railing and leaned on it, a soft acoustic melody slowly started flowing from the tavern behind me. Turning my back to the rail I closed my eyes and leaned my head over the railing, letting the soft melody flow over my senses. ' _Too bad I can't properly hear the words, it's so slow and calming.'_ I hummed quietly along with each note that snuck its way outside with me. All too soon the song ended and I found myself alone again draped in the darkness, the soft chatter from the tavern slowly increasing in volume. A quiet creak of the door caught my attention and a gentle wash of warm light wrapped around me. I peaked my eye open and sat up to see who the heck was there but I didn't see anyone. "Wha?" I looked around some more, clenching my fist cautiously. I would not become the butt of some drunken joke. Something caught my eye on the ground and I glanced to my side slowly. ' _Bunny ears?' wait…'_ I spun around and came face to face with glowing red eyes and raven hair, embellished with my white bunny hat. I gasped quietly _. 'Marshall!..'_

" _Hey babe~"_ His low melodic voice slowly circled around me, soothing my soul. He winked at me and floated around me slowly. "Been a while ain't it? How's my favorite adventuress doing?" A small blush crept up my face and I laughed slightly.

"Hey there, where the hell have you been all this time?" I punched his arm and chuckled quietly, landing atop the railing with grace. He hummed quietly and started plucking out a few notes from his guitar.

" _Hey, girl you know I've missed being 'round here, but I was stuck livin' in the Night O'sphere~"_ He looked back up at me, a small fire a light in his eyes. "I've been down and around, been sorting out things back home for quite a while. It's nice to be back to such a calming atmosphere." I smiled and reached up, snatching my hat off of his head.

"Ever the heart wrenching poet huh?" He snickered and shrugged casually.

"What can I say? I'm an artist of ever many talents." I sighed and looked down slightly, a burn forming in the back of my throat.

"Ya know...you could have stopped by to say hi...or written a letter or _something_." The teasing time in his voice slowly died out and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The coolness of his touch sent goosebumps down my arms, at least that's what I told myself…

"I'm sorry Fi...honestly I didn't think you'd be so bummed…" I felt sudden anger bubble within me, forcing it's way out of me. I grit my teeth and shoved him off.

"What?! How could you say that? It's been what? Five, six years since I've seen you? We were best bros! I'm not getting any younger here! Pretty soon I'm going to be breaking my hip just trying to climb a small hill!" His eyes were wide for a moment before his shocked expression changed, a molten sea of reds and oranges burrowed into me, reflecting something that threw me off guard, understanding. His tone softened and he floated behind me, placing his chin atop my head.

"Hmm...I know exactly what you're worried about." I frowned and crossed my arms with a huff. Perhaps he didn't understand…

"Oh yea? How?" He squeezed me slightly and I silently hoped he didn't notice how my heart skipped.

"Mid life crisis…" I gasped happily and threw my hands up.

"Exactly! Finally someone gets it! Cake kept telling me it wasn't possible but I know that's what it is." He chuckled slightly and let go of me and moved in front of me. The soft lights from the tavern cast delicate shadows across his smooth features. I subconsciously lifted a hand to my chest. What was this fluttering feeling?...

"Actually bunny, it's more of a quarter life crisis. I _know_ you ain't no forty or fifty." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms again.

"Yea yea, still..." I sighed and turned away from him, looking out across the darkened land. "I feel like I've lost myself…"

"Hmm...well what ya feelin'? Tell me how it is."

"I'm lonely Marshall...sometimes for days on end it's just me...Cake is always out busy with her family...and I don't even want to think about um…" I massaged my temples and shook my head. "Anyway...I miss my mum…" A silence settled between us before being brought to life by some somber cords that slowly blossomed into a more uplifting tune.

"Then, go see her Fi. No one's stoppin' ya." I chewed my lip and groaned slightly.

"Yea...I know. But I don't want to abandon everyone...what if something happens when I'm away? I could never forgive myself if someone got hurt because I wasn't there to help." I felt his arm snake around my shoulders again, his cool skin once again awakening goosebumps on my arms.

"Fi, babe. I'm here now. I'll stick around. For you. So go, go see your mum find yourself again. When you finally capture that glowing, burning light once more, the fire that fuels your desire for adventure, for _life._ Come back to me." He squeezed me tightly against him and my cheek was squashed against his. "And when you return we'll go on such grand adventures you won't even remember what it felt like to be alone. Heck! We might even discover a way to bring your mum here." I stood silently, letting the weight of his words sink in. It was the first time in so long I felt _free_ , as if the shackles had been sliced off and I could float as he does if I wanted to.

"Really?..." he nodded, causing my head to bob with his since we were still squashed together.

"Really really Fi." He held out his pinky and turned to look at me, we were so close my nose was almost touching his. I felt heat gather in my cheeks again. "And I promise I'll send you letters. Keep ya up to date." I smiled and carefully tangled my pinky around his.

"It's a promise…" I grinned happily, he winked at me and pulled his hand away.

"Well, I better get back on stage. I'm sure the people in there miss my angelic voice." I gasped quietly.

"That was you singing?" He laughed and smirked.

"C'mon Fi, ya know anyone else that can tame them melodies as I?" I giggled slightly and shook my head.

"Nah, no one but you." he smiled at me again and floated close to me and whispered softly.

"Happy Birthday Fionna." Before I could do anything he placed a tender kiss on my cheek. It was cool and electrifying and suddenly my face was on fire. My hand flew up to my face just as he disappeared back into the tavern. I swallowed thickly and my other hand slowly crawled over my heart. A moment later the doors burst open and Cake stood there, concern written all over her face.

"Baby cakes! Are you alright?" I nodded slowly, a smile spreading across my face.

"Yea…"

"Hmm...ya feelin' better? Wanna go home hun?" I shook my head and grabbed her arm. An upbeat tune filled the tavern followed by an all too familiar voice. People began to sing along and some got up to dance.

"Let's party Cake~!"


End file.
